


Malva Awakens

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [58]
Category: HERO Champions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(May 2014) Curious about the human emotion called 'love', the ex-Malvan gladiator and current supervillain Firewing visits Julie to ask her about it.  He learns more than he bargained for when both Starforce and the Malvan Phazor (Emperor) come calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malva Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings** : language, alien abduction
> 
> * * *
> 
> #### DRAMATIS PERSONAE
> 
> **heroes**
> 
>   * Ted Jameson (AKA Ranger), Director-General of UNTIL, disgustingly-powerful speedster
>   * Julie Dormyer Hawkins (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar, disgustingly-powerful ninja with latent powers of temporal visualization
>   * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar, disgustingly-powerful power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
>   * Olivia d'Alembert (AKA Thelambra), wife of Ted Jameson, Empyrean/mentalist/luck-based psychokinetic
>   * Dr. Matthew Fuseli (AKA Biomaster), mutant neurokinetic manipulator and sponsor of the Texas Guard
> 

> 
> **Villains**
> 
>   * Ariax Thone (AKA Firewing), self-exiled Malvan gladiator
>   * Sergei Varinnikov (AKA Warlord), President-for-life, Republic of Central Asia, disgustingly-powerful power-armor wearer
>   * Kanrok the Acquisitioner, Malvan adventurer and bounty-hunter
>   * Valzad XIII, Phazor of Malva
> 

> 
> **others**
> 
>   * Shina Arikawa, head of domestic staff for Dormyer Manor (Julie's 'Alfred')
>   * Nathan Hawkins (AKA Relativity), son of Bob and Julie Hawkins, speedster and tactical leader of the Texas Guard
>   * Laura Hawkins (AKA Chrona), daughter of Bob and Julie Hawkins, time-elemental and member of the Texas Guard
>   * James Hawkins, son of Bob and Julie Hawkins, gadgeteer
>   * Jillian Hawkins, daughter of Bob and Julie Hawkins, cyberkinetic
>   * Ja'Quell Rogers (AKA Mr. E), mystic elemental controller and member of the Texas Guard
>   * Andre Almena, StarGuard for sector Zeta-491738
> 

> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE 1** : Internal monologue is denoted by [[ ]], telepathy by (( ))
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2** : The plot is a combination of two plot seeds for Firewing listed in his 5th edition write-up, along with the 'Prophecy of the Firewing' sidebar in the 6th edition supplement 'Champions Beyond'
> 
> * * *

**PROLOGUE** : 7800 Beverly Boulevard, Los Angeles, CA. March, 2014.

(Bob 'Starforce' Hawkins is in the audience of the Spring 2014 season of _Dancing With The Stars_ with Olivia 'Thelambra' d'Alembert and Ted 'Ranger' Jameson)

 **Thelambra** (to Bob): "You mean, you haven't been aware of what she's doing?"

 **Starforce** : "Except for the first week of the current season, she's been practicing in Los Angeles." (beat) "This is the first week she's wanted me to see her compete."

 **Ranger** : "It's week 4! She hasn't wanted you to watch her compete?"

 **Starforce** : "Not as a part of the studio audience." (beat) "At least, not until now."

(the studio monitors are showing the montage of Julie 'Ladyhawk' Hawkins' training for this week's dance. During it, we see Bob visiting one of her training sessions)

 **Starforce** (continuing): "She's been skating by on phone and internet votes the first three weeks."

 **Thelambra** : "I would have thought a martial arts background would have helped her with ballroom dancing..."

 **Starforce** : "Apparently not. She barely escaped elimination last week."

(the training montage video ends, and the studio cameras go live. Julie is already on the dance floor with her professional partner)

 **Announcer** : "Dancing the Waltz. Julie Dormyer Hawkins, with her partner Tony Dovolani."

(special guest musician Natalie MacMaster starts playing [Blue Bonnets Over the Border](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDpHhQpaad0) with the house band off to the side. Bob watches his wife dance, his jaw slowly dropping open in shock)

 **Starforce** : "She, uh, looks good. Dunno if the judges agree with me, though..."

 **Thelambra** : "Neither do I."

(the music ends, as does Julie's dance. The audience screams their approval as they jump to their feet cheering, Julie walks over to Bob and kisses him passionately before joining Tony over in front of the judges)

 **Starforce** (nervous): "Did she do good? The audience liked it..."

 **Thelambra/Ranger** : "Bob? FOCUS!"

 **Starforce** : "The one thing I DON'T miss about being a superhero is hearing that phrase."

 **Thelambra** : "Judge's comments. Hush!"

(all three listen as Len Goodman gives Julie his comments. On the monitors, her smile grows wider and she bounces a little bit next to Tony)

 **Starforce** (muttered): "The old curmudgeon seemed to like it. He's never liked *anything* she's done the last three times."

 **Thelambra** : "Shh!!"

(he falls quiet again as Carrie Ann Inabra gives her comments. Julie clasps her hands over her mouth but still cannot hide the wide smile)

 **Thelambra** : "Those were *very* good comments from her this week!"

(it's Bruno Togliani's turn)

 **Starforce** : "What's with the judge on the right?"

 **Thelambra** (to Bob): "If Bruno's trying to climb over the table, he's giving her at least a 9. Relax."

 **Starforce** (nervously): "Okay..."

(Julie and Tony are led off to the holding area to get there scores. Tense pause while the national broadcast is interrupted by a commercial break)

 **Starforce** (muttered): "I hate it they're using commercials to draw out the suspense."

(the cameras go live again after two minutes)

 **Ranger** : "Okay, now. Here we go..."

 **Announcer** : "The judge's scores. Carrie Ann Inabra."

 **Carrie** : "10!"

 **Announcer** : "Len Goodman."

 **Len** : "10."

 **Announcer** : "Bruno Togliani."

 **Bruno** (screaming): "10!"

(the crowd screams. So does Julie, up in the holding area)

 **Thelambra** : "Oh, my GOD!"

 **Starforce** : "Holy CRAP!! It was THAT good?!?"

 **Ranger** : "Will you be QUIET, Bob? I can't hear Brooke's interview!"

* * *

(Pool Deck, Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II, Lakewood Village, TX. Sometime in late May, 2014)

(in a rare moment of relaxation, Julie is working on her tan by the pool. Shina Arikawa glides out onto the deck with an iPad and an iced tea, and places them both on the table next to her)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Arigato."

 **Shina** : "A real book or magazine would be easier to read in this lighting, Julie-san."

 **Ladyhawk** : "But not as up-to-date on what's happening in the high technology world." (beat) "I've been focusing too much on _Dancing With the Stars_ these past three months to keep track of what's been happening lately."

 **Shina** : "That's why you have a business staff, isn't it?"

(Julie looks over the tops of her sunglasses at Shina)

 **Shina** : "The world does not need saving, your dance skills don't need to be honed, ProStar seems to be running itself just fine... For the first time in a long time, Julie-san, you have *nothing* *to* *do*!" (beat) "Enjoy it!"

(Shina glides off into the confines of the Manor. Beat, then Julie shakes her head and smiles)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue, picking up her iced tea): [[Shina's got a point. Maybe I *have* been wrapped around the axle too tight as of late]]

(she drinks her iced tea for a bit, then sets it back down on the table before leaning back on her beach chair. Long pause)

(she feels the heat off to her left before she hears the voice)

 **Voice** : "Julie Dormyer Hawkins. May I have a moment of your time?"

(puzzled, she opens her eyes and looks toward the source of both the heat and the voice. A humanoid form is hovering over the edge of the Pool Deck, wreathed in flame. Julie recognizes him instantly)

 **Ladyhawk** (shocked): "FIREWING?!?"

 **Firewing** : "I mean you no harm. I wish information on my adopted culture."

(tense pause, held gaze)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[WHY isn't my Danger Sense going off?]] (verbally, hesitant) "And what makes you think I would be enough of an expert on human culture to be of assistance to you?"

 **Firewing** : "My question concerns the human emotion called 'love'."

(awkward pause, held gaze)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Why would you ask ME about that?"

 **Firewing** : "You have been very prominent in your planet's media thanks to your recent participation in that public dance competition..."

 **Ladyhawk** : " _Dancing With the Stars_?"

 **Firewing** : "Yes, that."

 **Ladyhawk** : "And what exactly about my second-place finish makes you think I have any experience to instruct you about human love?!?"

 **Firewing** : "I have read that dancing is an expression of this emotion for your species."

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "It's kind of... more than that, actually."

 **Firewing** : "Please explain."

 **Ladyhawk** : "NOW?!?"

 **Firewing** : "Yes, please."

(tense pause, held gaze)

* * *

(East of Denton, TX, south of US 380. Simultaneous with previous scene)

(The Biomobile is parked in a scrub-forest clearing between US 380 and the northernmost tip of Lake Lewisville. From the open hatch, we can hear Nathan 'Relativity' Hawkins conducting a training debrief with the rest of the Texas Guard)

 **Relativity** : "Ja'Quell, what happened?"

 **Mr. E** : "I tried to catch Starforce after he broke containment."

 **Relativity** : "In fire form? Over *water*?"

 **Mr. E** (hotly): "Look, I *get* it! I wasn't paying attention to where I was! I shoulda changed forms immediately upon heading over the lake and outflanked him underwater instead of lettin' him spray water over me like he did..."

(Bob in full kit and Matt 'Biomaster' Fuseli are outside the Biomobile, listening in)

 **Starforce** (to Biomaster): "Hope I wasn't too rough on 'em."

 **Biomaster** : "I *was* asking you to play the part of Doctor Destroyer for a live-fire training exercise."

 **Starforce** (listening to the tone of the debrief): "I hope Nathan isn't being too rough on 'em, too."

 **Biomaster** : "Mr. E and Psionaura are inexperienced, and everyone is still a bit raw even after a year of missions." (beat) "I much prefer them to make their mistakes here in training instead of in the field."

 **Starforce** : "Speaking of the field..." (beat, waves his arms around the scrub forest) "I can't believe they let you hang onto this property after the incident with the piranhas!" /* 'Piranharecho' */

 **Biomaster** : "You and me, both!"

 **Starforce** : "Done anything with it since then? That was, like, 1988..."

 **Biomaster** : "I cleared the wreckage of the lab out years ago. I think the only thing that's left of it is the tornado shelter."

(there is an insistent alert buzzer from inside Starforce's open helmet)

 **Starforce** : "What the..."

(his faceplate slams shut, which is why Matt doesn't see the sheer expression of panic that suddenly crosses his face)

 **Starforce** : "Perimeter breach, back at the Manor. It's Firewing!"

(without further explanation, he lights his forcefield and springs into the sky. He already resembles a shooting star as he clears the scrub forest and curves sharply to the south, trailing a sharp sonic boom behind him)

 **Relativity** (peeking out of the Biomobile): "What's going on?"

 **Biomaster** (running into the Biomobile): "Firewing is attacking your parents' house! Scout on ahead of us, I'll bring the rest of the team!"

 **Relativity** (sprinting off): "On it."

(he runs through the scrub forest and hits full stride across the surface of the lake, trailing his own sonic boom behind him as the Biomobile spools up for takeoff)

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. Thirty seconds later)

(A massive sonic boom sweeps over the manor grounds. Starforce brakes to a hover just above the garage)

 **Starforce** (to Firewing): "STEP AWAY FROM MY WIFE. NOW!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Bob, calm down! He's not here to attack us."

 **Starforce** (drifting closer): "That's not a chance I'm willing to take."

 **Firewing** : "Ladyhawk speaks the truth..."

 **Starforce** (finally between Julie and Firewing): "A shame your reputation precedes you."

 **Firewing** (levitating into the air to face Starforce): "Let's just save another minute of posturing. Are you challenging me to a duel?" 

(Julie's eyes widen in alarm as her Danger Sense FINALLY goes off. She leaps into the pool and swims frantically for the bottom of the deep end)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue while exhaling to stay submerged): [[note to self. Hurt Bob *bad* if he survives]]

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[I've never studied Malvan dueling protocol. Not something I ever thought I'd NEED. So instead I go with the first example of dueling that springs to my mind...]]

(Starforce screams and leaps on Firewing)

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[...and may Larry Niven forgive me.]]

 ****(and you all thought Bob's 'KS: Science Fiction/Fantasy' on his character sheet was useless. Admit it.)

* * *

(Over Lake Lewisville. One second later)

(Starforce's half-move Kzinti Challenge on Firewing is a surprise out of combat, so he gets to use the rest of his phase however he sees fit until Firewing can respond. A 32d6 pushed TK Offensive Strike connects for 35 STUN and 9 meters of knockback)

 **Firewing** (hurt and firing a 12d6 APx2 area-of-effect Flash at Starforce): "I expected more HONOR from the man who defeated Doctor Destroyer!"

(Armor-piercing x2, huh? Starforce is now *blind* for the rest of the turn)

(Segment 3. Starforce wins the roll-off against Firewing and dives blind into Lake Lewisville barely ahead of the 5-shot 3d6+1 Penetrating x 2 RKA that *probably* would have killed him had he let it hit)

 **Starforce** (switching the flight slot on his Force Manipulation VPP to underwater mode): "House! I'm blind and I need deeper water!"

 **House AI** : "Straight ahead... Now, turn right and dive."

 **Starforce** (bumping off the bottom of Lake Lewisville): "Thank you!"

(he stops at the bottom of the lake, waiting for his vision to clear) 

**Starforce** (internal monologue): [[he's got IR, so he can see me on the bottom. If he comes in after me, we'll be evenly matched until my sight comes back]] (beat) [[no, he'll wait for me to come back to the surface so he can use his full power on me]]

 ****(he spreads his arms out underwater, and switches the offensive slot of his Force Manipulation VPP to "Vortex of Chaos" mode, making his 'Power: Forcebeam Tricks' roll as he does so)

 **Starforce** (firing, internal monologue): [[never tried this with water, before. Let's see what happens]]

* * *

(Pool Deck, Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. One second later)

(Julie sees the sudden absence of Firewing over the patio and dolphin-kicks to the surface. Firewing is focused on a specific area of the lake south and east of the manor)

 **Ladyhawk** (muttered, hanging on the edge of the pool): "What's he doing? More important, where's Nerd-boy?"

(an increasingly-loud roaring sound can now be heard from the lake directly underneath Firewing. Julie can't be sure from her angle, but it appears that there is a whirlpool forming directly underneath him)

 **Ladyhawk** (in sheer disbelief): "Oh, no he's not!"

* * *

(In Lake Lewisville. Five seconds later)

(Starforce's vision is finally back. He sees the IR and energy signature for Firewing obligingly hovering directly over both him and the full-powered whirlpool he is maintaining electrogravitically)

 **Starforce** (raising his hands toward Firewing and mimicking the Wicked Witch of the West): "How about a little WATER, Fire Elemental?"

* * *

(Pool Deck, Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. One second later)

(the whirlpool suddenly turns into a giant waterspout which springs up from the surface of Lake Lewisville and smashes into Firewing, swallowing him whole as his fire goes out. She can't be sure, but there appears to be a shooting star ascending into the sky inside the waterspout's funnel)

/* doing the math, assuming a 10-meter lake depth and using the power's designed 32-meter radius, Firewing's just been hit with over 32,000 TONS of high-velocity water. I'd also rule that since it's THAT much water hitting a fire elemental, the attack gets armor-piercing x 2 against him */

 **Ladyhawk** (shocked): "Oh, yes he did!"

* * *

(Lake Lewisville. One second later)

(Water explodes everywhere across the eastern branch of the lake as Starforce switches the offensive slot of his VPP from 'Vortex of Chaos' to 'Electrogravitic Shock' and releases the waterspout. He fires at a CON-stunned Firewing tumbling in the air above him toward the manor, hitting for 32 STUN and knocking him out)

 **Starforce** (hastily retargeting his TK at the unconscious Firewing): "Don't hit the manor, don't hit the manor, DON'T HIT THE..."

(Firewing's unconscious form hits ten feet short of the Veranda, adding another minute to when he will finally recover consciousness)

 **Starforce** : "Oh, thank goodness. Now to make sure he's not gonna be a sore los..."

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!)

(Julie looks in shock at the empty air that only a split-second ago contained her husband)

 **Ladyhawk** (screaming): "STARFORCE!!"

* * *

(CASV _Tashkent_ , Low orbit over Western North America, simultaneous with previous scene)

 **Bridge Bunny 1** : "Podtverzhdeno, g-n prezident. Malvan Skyspear 350 klikakh nad Dallas!" /* Confirmed, Mr. President. Malvan Skyspear 350 kilometers over Dallas! */

(Sergei 'Warlord' Varinnikov is at the captain's station of the _Tashkent_ , and clearly alarmed by what his flagship's sensors have just picked up)

 **Warlord** : "Lyubaya ideya, chto oni delayut?" /* Any idea what they're doing? */

 **Bridge Bunny 2** : "YA teper' monitoring kvantovoy aktivnost'yu zameshcheniya mezhdu Skyspear i poverkhnost'yu!" /* I am now monitoring quantum displacement activity between the Skyspear and the surface! */

 **Warlord** : "U nas yest' tsel' poverkhnosti?" /* Do we have the surface target? */

 **Bridge Bunny 1** (beat): "Ponyal. Airborne, nad vostochnoy vetvi ozera Streshen' utochnennogo v gorode Lakewood Village" /* Got it. Airborne, over the eastern branch of Lake Lewisville proximate to the town of Lakewood Village. */

 **Warlord** (internal monologue): [[oh crap]] (verbally) "Comm 1, privetstvuyu doktora Khokinsa na lichnoy chastote yego boyevogo korablya, SEYCHAS! Comm 2, pomenyayte menya na statsionarnuyu stantsiyu Dormyer Manor!" /* Comm 1, hail Dr. Hawkins on his battlesuit's private frequency, NOW! Comm 2, patch me through to Dormyer Manor's landline! */

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. One second later)

(Julie is sprinting up into the main floor of the manor, towel draped around her and still wet, as Nathan skids to a stop in the Foyer. Something loud is beginning to land somewhere in front of the Manor)

 **Relativity** : "I saw how it ended. What happened to Dad?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "It looked like quantum-displacement teleportation!"

 **Jillian** (coming down the stairs): "It was. I saw the whole battle from my bedroom windows."

 **Ladyhawk** (to Jillian): "Anything else you saw that might be of help?"

 **Jillian** : "Well, I never pegged Dad to go all Leeroy Jenkins on anyone, for starters."

 **Ladyhawk** : "You *may* want to update your _Call of Duty_ module when this is all done."

(James skids in from the garage carrying two canisters)

 **James** (to Nathan): "These are the Halon grenades I was making for the next time the Texas Guard goes up against Matchstick. Don't know how effective they'll be against Firewing..."

 **Relativity** (taking the canisters): "They're better than nothing. Thanks."

 **House AI** : "Incoming call. Sergei Varinnikov, from somewhere in Earth orbit."

(shocked pause, held gaze. Matt and Laura 'Chrona' Hawkins have entered the Foyer by this time, and the rest of the Texas Guard can be seen out underneath the Portico)

 **Relativity** : "The President of Central Asia? Why's HE calling..."

 **Ladyhawk** (interrupting): "Nathan, Matt, deal with Firewing when he revives! I have to take this call!"

 **Relativity** : "But..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "DO IT."

 **Relativity** (confused): "Yes, ma'am."

 **James** (to Nathan): "We can get to him quicker from the rec room exit downstairs!"

 **Biomaster** (motioning to the rest of the Texas Guard): "Let's go!"

(Julie waits for the Texas Guard to troop through the Foyer before turning to the TV)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Accept call."

(the TV activates, and Sergei can be seen in the CIC of some form of warship)

 **Ladyhawk** (angry): "Sergei, so help me God if you're responsible for what just happened..."

 **Warlord** (interrupting): "LISTEN TO ME, JULIA! There is a Malvan Skyspear 350 kilometers over Dallas which just teleported something from close proximity to your house onboard, and I cannot reach your husband!"

(shocked pause, held gaze)

 **Warlord** (continuing): "Please tell me there isn't a casual connection between these events."

 **Ladyhawk** : "So if YOU didn't teleport Bob away right after he defeated Firewing in single combat... The *Malvans* did?"

 **Warlord** : "Wait. Robert was fighting FIREWING?"

 **Ladyhawk** (angry again): "FOCUS, Sergei!!"

 **Warlord** : "Yes, the Malvans teleported Robert. Do you have *any* idea what they want with him?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "None, whatsoever. This literally came at us out of the blue."

 **Warlord** : "Could the Malvans have been coming for Firewing to take him back to the Arena and your husband impressed them more?"

 **Ladyhawk** (upset): "I SAID I don't know!" (beat) "Until we know more, we need to assume that Bob needs rescuing."

 **Warlord** : "From the MALVANS? Are you INSANE?!?"

 **Ladyhawk** (hotly): "He is my HUSBAND, Sergei!! Are you going to help me, or do I need to hijack your flagship as well?"

(tense pause)

 **Warlord** : "If that threat came from *anyone* else, Mrs. Hawkins, I would laugh in their face and cut the connection." (beat) "Who will you need for the rescue mission?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Ted, Olivia, and the superhero Biomaster."

 **Warlord** : "Finding this... Biomaster... may be a problem. Do you know where he is?"

 **Biomaster** (behind Ladyhawk): "Right now, kibitizing on a VERY fascinating phone conversation!"

 **Ladyhawk** (panicking, to Matt): "Where's Firewing?"

 **Biomaster** : "Coming upstairs."

(Firewing slowly works his way up the stairs from the lower floor, helped by Mr. E and Cody 'Minuteman II' Snyder)

 **Firewing** : "Your son and Dr. Fuseli used their team psionic to bring me up to speed on what I missed after your husband defeated me. Are you intending to pursue the Malvans to rescue him from them?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yes."

 **Firewing** : "Then you are going to NEED my help."

* * *

(Malvan Skyspear S-3872, approaching the orbit of Saturn. 3 hours later)

(Kanrok the Acquisitioner enters Starforce's cell)

 **Starforce** : "Would it be TOO much to ask you what I'm doing here?"

 **Kanrok** : "For what its worth, you weren't my original target."

 **Starforce** : "And is that supposed to make me feel better?"

 **Kanrok** (beat, confused): "Why should I care how you feel?"

(tense pause, held gaze)

 **Starforce** (muttered): "Frakkin' aliens..."

 **Kanrok** : "My original target was Ariax Thone, the Malvan whom humans have called 'Firewing'"

 **Starforce** : "So why am *I* here instead of him?"

 **Kanrok** : "You were more interesting."

 **Starforce** (beat): "Excuse me?"

 **Kanrok** : "It wasn't just the fact that you took Ariax Thone out which caught the Phazor's eye. It was *how* you took him out, and how QUICKLY you took him out!"

 **Starforce** : "You mean to tell me that you DON'T train your warriors to exploit their environment to their advantage?"

 **Kanrok** (beat): "With a comment like that, I find it hard to believe that you are merely a *scientist* for these primitives..."

 **Starforce** : "Let me out of this cell and I'll show you *exactly* what I am."

 **Kanrok** : "Which is why you'll REMAIN in it for as long as I have control over you!"

 **Starforce** (beat): "I had to try."

 **Kanrok** : "I expected nothing less." (beat) "Which is why the Phazor is VERY interested in meeting you!"

 **Starforce** : "Why?"

 **Kanrok** : "Don't you get it?"

 **Starforce** : "No."

 **Kanrok** : "You're our next superstar in the Phazarian Arena!"

 **Starforce** : "Like hell I am."

 **Kanrok** : "You're a primitive. You have no choice in this decision."

(with a flourish, Kanrok leaves Starforce's cell. Long pause)

 **Starforce** (muttered): "This won't end well."

* * *

(Olivia d'Alembert's mind, CASV _Tashkent_ , approaching the orbit of Jupiter. Simultaneous with previous scene)

(Thelambra is holding a mind-link between Warlord, Ranger, Ladyhawk, Biomaster, Firewing, and herself in order to conduct a briefing)

 **Ranger** : "Why are the Malvans still sublight?"

 **Warlord** : "The Skyspear possesses the same type of subgravitic warp drive which the Varanyi and the Gadroon have, which means that if they were taking Robert straight back to Malva they should have gone FTL as soon as they got 3 astronomical units away from the Sun." (beat) "That plus the fact they are still maneuvering in the Solar System's ecliptic plane tells me their immediate destination is somewhere else in *our* Solar System."

 **Ranger** : "Firewing, could the Malvans be camped out on one of the outer moons?"

 **Firewing** : "No. They probably have a world-ship somewhere out here, perhaps hiding behind a moon or dwarf planet. My people prefer to have all the comforts of home with them on adventures like this."

 **Thelambra** : "But world-ships are BIG! Wouldn't we have seen something from Earth?"

 **Biomaster** : "The outer solar system is even *bigger*, Ms. d'Alembert. Earth-based sensors would have to know exactly where to look."

 **Warlord** : "Oversimplified, Dr. Fuseli, but basically true." (beat) "Okay, then. Assume they're heading for a Malvan world-ship. What can we expect?"

 **Firewing** : "The schematics which I am about to show you are for the only world-ship which I have been on, roughly 20 of your years ago when the Phazor decided to take his greatest gladiators on an Imperial Tour with him."

(detailed windows appear all around the people in the mind-scape. Firewing chooses one and expands it)

 **Firewing** (continuing): "This is the basic structure of _Phazor One_. The cylindrical core in the center is a hyperspatial siphon which doubles as the primary subgravitic drive. The siphon vents waste heat out these thermal exhaust ports to radiators at the world-ship's north and south poles..."

 **Biomaster** : "Small, unshielded thermal exhaust ports?"

 **Ladyhawk** (hitting Biomaster): "Stop it. You're just as bad as Nerd-boy!"

 **Firewing** (annotating the graphic): "Secondary drives are clustered around the polar radiator farms... eight hangar bay complexes, two to each quadrant of the equator, each capable of drydocking an entire squadron of Skyspears... four weapons clusters each in the northern and southern hemispheres..."

 **Warlord** : "More like weapons *continents*."

 **Ranger** : "Where would the crew and passengers be located?"

 **Firewing** (indicating the open sphere truncated at its north and south poles immediately around the Hyperspatial Siphon): "Here. Note the plate at the equator. This provides gravity for both hemispheres and the hangar complexes should it be necessary."

 **Warlord** (muttered): "Don't tell the Flat Earth Society..."

 **Biomaster** (fascinated): "So the southern half of the world-ship would be upside-down with respect to the northern half?"

 **Firewing** : "Yes."

 **Ranger** : "Why?"

 **Firewing** : "I am a gladiator. Not a ship designer."

 **Ladyhawk** : "So if we were to find Bob, he'd be somewhere in that habitable area."

 **Firewing** : "If he has been kidnapped to become a gladiator, yes."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Well, at least we don't have to search the WHOLE world-ship..."

 **Warlord** (to Ladyhawk): "You're still talking about over 50,000 square KILOMETERS of habitable surface to search, Julia!"

 **Thelambra** : "For only one human mind. I like those odds on a mind-scan."

 **Ranger** (beat): "Okay, then. I think we're done with the mind-link for now."

(there is a vast, disorientating rush of motion and images at the edges of everyone's perception, then everyone is back in a briefing room onboard the _Tashkent_ )

 **Ranger** (continuing, to Warlord): "Any idea when we'll get to where we're going?"

 **Warlord** (bringing the latest sensor trace up on the screen from the forward sensors): "None. For what it's worth, the ion wake has been slowly getting stronger the farther we micro-jump along it. We're catching up."

 **Biomaster** : "That doesn't seem right. Could they not be aware that we're pursuing them?"

 **Warlord** (shrugging his shoulders): "It's possible."

 **Ranger** : "Whatever the explanation, let's take advantage of it. Rest up, people. Dismissed."

(everyone gets up to leave the briefing room except for Firewing)

 **Firewing** (to Ladyhawk): "Mrs. Hawkins? A moment of your time, please."

 **Ladyhawk** (curious): "Certainly."

(she sits down after all the others leave)

 **Firewing** : "While on the mind-link, I was... surprised... at the strength of your feelings toward your husband. Especially given his current circumstances."

 **Ladyhawk** : "It's because I love him."

 **Firewing** : "You would challenge the greatest civilization the Galaxy has ever known because of love?"

 **Ladyhawk** (softly yet intense): "Ariax, I would tear the entire *galaxy* apart because of love!"

 **Firewing** : "And what if the roles were reversed?"

 **Ladyhawk** (smiling): "He already did that on the Varanyi homeworld out of love for me." (beat) "And he would do it again in a heartbeat if he had to." /* "The Varanyi Civil War" */

 **Firewing** : "But what would HE gain from doing that? What would YOU gain?"

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "Each other. Body, soul, and spirit, combined as something greater than the sum of its parts."

(long pause, held gaze)

 **Ladyhawk** : "You've never experienced anything similar in your life?"

 **Firewing** : "No."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Not even in the Arena?"

 **Firewing** : "*Especially* not there."

 **Ladyhawk** : "So you never believed in something like, say, a gladiatorial code of honor?"

 **Firewing** : "Oh, I tried. Believe me, I did!" (beat) "It was my desire to win whatever the cost that kept me from living up to that ideal, that made my time in the Arena a mockery of everything I swore that I would uphold."

 **Ladyhawk** : "And that's why you came to Earth?"

 **Firewing** : "It was why I became a Firewing." (beat) "Realizing that there was nothing worth fighting for in Malvan society is why I came to Earth."

 **Ladyhawk** : "But yet you still didn't find what you were looking for."

 **Firewing** (beat): "No."

(long pause, held gaze)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Is that why you originally came to me?"

 **Firewing** : "After watching you in that dance competition on your planet's media, I thought you might be able to show me what Earth has that Malva lacks."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Malva lacks romantic love?"

 **Firewing** : "Malva lacks conviction. Unlike you and your husband, my people lack something to believe in which is greater than themselves."

(beat, then Firewing levitates)

 **Firewing** : "My apologies, Mrs. Hawkins, for asking you the wrong question when we originally met. And my gratitude, for you giving me the answer I needed to hear in spite of that."

(He exits the briefing room. Long pause while Ladyhawk contemplates the graphic showing the ion wake they have been following)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[God, please let Nerd-boy be okay...]]

* * *

(CASV _Tashkent_ , between the orbits of Saturn and Uranus. One hour later)

(with a swirl and flash of pinkish light, _Tashkent_ completes another micro-jump. The bridge crew power systems back up that had been secured for the jump. The rest of the rescue team is trying to be unobtrusive and out of the way at the back of the bridge)

 **Bridge Bunny 1** (to Warlord): "Vse sistemy nominal'noy. Otvet na kolokola na osnovnom diske." /* All systems nominal. Answering bells on primary drive */

 **Warlord** : "Priznannyy. Vosstanovite slezheniye kurs." /* Acknowledged. Reestablish pursuit course */

 **Ranger** (to Warlord): "So where are we now?"

 **Warlord** : "15 Astronomical Units out. Closer to Uranus' orbit than Saturn's."

 **Bridge Bunny 2** : "Forvard datchik soobshchayet ionnogo budit' Skyspear sil'na. My uzhe blizko." /* Forward sensor reports the Skyspear's ion wake is strong. We're close now */

 **Bridge Bunny 3** : "Kontaktnyy datchik vpered, diapazon 250 000. Biblioteka imeyet predvaritel'nyy identifikator v kachestve Kentavr klassa asteroide, diametr 2000 kilometrov." /* Sensor contact forward, range 250,000. Library has a tentative ID as a Centaur-class planetoid, diameter 2,000 kilometers */

 **Warlord** : "Izvestnyy Kentavr?" /* A known Centaur? */

 **Bridge Bunny 3** : "Otritsatel'nyy, ser." /* Negative, sir */

 **Warlord** : "Chto-to, chto bol'shaya dolzhny byli zamecheny nazemnymi astronomicheskimi desyatiletiy nazad!" /* Something that big should have been seen by Earth-based astronomy decades ago! */

 **Bridge Bunny 2** : "Ionnyy bodrstvovaniye dvizhetsya pryamo k Kentavr, ser." /* The ion wake is headed straight toward the Centaur, sir */

 **Warlord** : "Mozhem li my poluchit' vizual'noye na nego?" /* Can we get a visual on it? */

 **Bridge Bunny 3** (tap tap tap): "Tam, ser." /* There, sir */

(the main screen zooms in on a vaguely-spherical shape dead ahead, which slowly grows as the _Tashkent_ approaches)

 **Ranger** (to Warlord): "If I understood your bridge crew, the ion trail leads to that planetoid up ahead?"

 **Warlord** : "Yes. It's one of the Centaur class planetoids which exist between Saturn and Uranus, only this one's the size of a dwarf planet."

(As the _Tashkent_ approaches, the planetoid on the viewscreen grows into something much larger and much more technical-looking. Shocked pause)

 **Ranger** (to Warlord): "Well, aren't you going to say it?"

 **Warlord** (beat): "Do I have to?"

 **Ladyhawk** (walking up to the Captain's station): "Your brother would have. In a heartbeat."

 **Warlord** (exasperated): "I am NOT my brother."

 **Biomaster** (beat, to Warlord): "I believe it IS traditional to do so in situations like this."

 **Warlord** (interrupting): "IN THE MOVIES!"

(awkward pause)

 **Thelambra** : "We can say it with you if it will help, President Varinnikov."

 **Warlord** (shakes his head): "No, that will be QUITE all right."

(beat. Ranger, Ladyhawk, Thelambra, and Biomaster look at each other)

 **Ranger/Ladyhawk/Thelambra/Biomaster** : "That's no moon..."

* * *

(Malvan World-ship _Phazor One_ , between the orbits of Saturn and Uranus. One minute later)

(Kanrok and two Shadow Guards escort Starforce, his arms secured in front of him in a power suppressor, into an open-air natural-looking ampitheatre where an obese Malvan awaits them on what appears to be an elaborate crystalline throne flanked by two more Shadow Guards. Behind him, only two kilometers away, the hyperspatial siphon powering the world-ship glows and pulses lazily)

 **Starforce** (muttered): "What's with Baron Harkonnen on his throne there?"

 **Kanrok** (muttered): "He is your new owner, and you will treat him with respect!"

 **Valzad** (creepily gleeful): "So this is the human that defeated Ariax?!?"

 **Kanrok** : "Yes, Phazor."

 **Valzad** : "How?"

 **Kanrok** : "He dumped most of an artificial reservoir on top of him."

 **Valzad** (cheerfully deranged): "So I'm going to have to rebuild the Phazarian Arena to accomodate the powers of my new champion?!?"

 **Starforce** : "Okay, that tone of voice sounds really creepy when *you* use it instead of me..."

 **Valzad** : "SILENCE, PRIMITIVE!!"

 **Starforce** (beat): "Make me."

 **Valzad** : "Kanrok? Discipline the primitive."

(Kanrok's eyes glow, Starforce's forcefield sparkles)

 **Starforce** : "That tickles."

 **Valzad** : "You are *most* impudent, human."

 **Starforce** : "It's part of my obnoxious charm."

(tense pause, held gaze)

 **Valzad** : "Oh, you will be a SUPERSTAR when I return you to the Phazarian Arena, primitive!"

 **Starforce** : "Assuming we can even leave my solar system."

(beat, then Valzad laughs uncontrollably)

 **Valzad** (beat, still laughing): "You're *totally* in my control yet you still believe you can escape me?!?"

 **Starforce** : "Yes." (beat) "And doesn't that SCARE you?"

 **Valzad** (to Starforce): "No, not particularly." (to Kanrok) "Take him to the holding suite before he stops amusing me."

(behind his faceplate, Starforce's eyes widen in shock. An alert chime from one of the arms of Valzad's throne interrupts the confrontation)

 **Valzad** (annoyed): "What is it?"

 **AI** : "Phazor, I have just monitored an unauthorized teleport within the ship."

 **Valzad** : "Don't bother me with minor annoyances! Deal with it!"

 **AI** : "Yes, Phazor."

(the holographic window in front of Valzad vanishes. Beat, then he looks at Starforce quizzically)

 **Valzad** : "You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?"

 **Starforce** (innocently): "Me, oh Phazor? I'm just a primitive whom *you* find amusing!"

(Kanrok looks angrily at Starforce)

 **Starforce** (muttered, to Kanrok): "What? You told me to treat him with respect!"

* * *

(Malvan World-ship _Phazor One_ , between the orbits of Saturn and Uranus. Simultaneous with previous scene)

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(Ladyhawk, Ranger, Thelambra, Biomaster, Firewing, and Warlord -- all in full kit -- flash into existence inside a forested glade)

 **Ranger** : "Olivia, you're up. The rest of us, protect her until she locates Bob."

(the rest of the team fans out to provide a loose perimeter around Thelambra. Warlord and Firewing end up passing each other)

 **Warlord** : "I understand you fought my brother."

 **Firewing** : "Excuse me?"

 **Warlord** : "Dr. Hawkins?"

 **Firewing** (beat): "Oh."

 **Warlord** : "And?"

(tense and awkward pause)

 **Firewing** : "I'd rather not talk about it."

(beat, then Warlord lets it go. After a moment, he is next to Ladyhawk)

 **Warlord** (murmured): "Firewing seems unusually... reluctant... to talk about his duel with your husband."

 **Ladyhawk** : "And why are *you* interested?"

 **Warlord** : "Professional curiosity."

(beat, then Ladyhawk motions for Warlord to continue)

 **Warlord** (continuing): "I challenged Firewing to a duel 12 years ago to test some mods to my armor." (beat) "It took an hour to fight him to a draw."

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "Oh."

 **Warlord** : "How long was their fight?"

 **Ladyhawk** (thinking): "Not more than 12 seconds."

 **Warlord** : "WHAT?!?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Nerd-boy knocked Firewing over the lake, Firewing blinded him, Nerd-boy dove into Lake Lewisville for protection, and eight seconds later knocked Firewing out by throwing most of the eastern branch of the lake at him."

 **Warlord** (beat): "Bozhe!" /* Good God! */

 **Ladyhawk** : "I'd be upset too if I was a super-gladiator and had been curb-stomped *that* quickly."

 **Warlord** : "Unfortunately, our current mission REQUIRES him to be the supervillain we've all known and loathed for the past 15 years! HOW do we get him past what Robert *did* to him?!?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I don't know!! Can't you slap him or something?"

 **Warlord** : "That only worked in the movie _Patton_."

 **Ladyhawk** : "And *when* exactly did a Russian Army veteran grow so SOFT?"

(tense pause, held gaze)

 **Warlord** (beat): "Point taken."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Good boy."

(beat, then Warlord walks off toward Firewing)

 **Thelambra** : ((Got him. Giving the coordinates to Sergei))

 **Warlord** (stopping his walk toward Firewing): "My transporter staff is going to need them more than me..."

 **Thelambra** (annoyed): ((then relay them!!))

 **Warlord** (beat, to _Tashkent_ ): "Transporter nomer! Blizhayshaya bezopasnaya zona posadki s koordinatami 10965 po -1,304 443!" /* Transporter Room! Closest safe landing zone to coordinates 10,965 by -1,304 by 443! */

(tense pause)

 **Radio** : "Koordinaty ustanovlen!" /* Coordinates set! */

 **Warlord** : "Radius 10 metrov ot menya . Transport SEYCHAS!" /* 10-meter radius from me. Transport NOW! */

(zzzzzZZZZZAPP!!)

* * *

(Phazarian Ampitheatre, World-ship _Phazor One_. One second later)

(zzzzzZZZZZAPP!!)

 **Valzad** (beat): "What?"

(Segment 2, effective DEX 35. A Flash-bang floods the ampitheatre with sensory overload. Kanrok and the Shadow Guards are now incapable of acting for the rest of the turn thanks to Ladyhawk's energy shuriken)

(effective DEX 33. Warlord hits the Shadow Guard closest to him with a combined Energetic RPG/8d6 Drain END. That Shadow Guard is down 8 BODY, 32 STUN, and 30 END

(Ranger wins the traditional DEX 30 roll-off. There is a sharp BOOOM!!, and one of the Phazor's Shadow Guard drops unconscious. With a blur, Ranger reappears next to Thelambra, gasping for breath)

(also DEX 30. Biomaster targets the closest unengaged Shadow Guard and fires his neurokinesis at it, draining it of 47 END)

(also DEX 30. Starforce looks at the developing superbattle, then looks at his power suppressors)

 **Starforce** : "Uh, guys? A little help here?"

 **Firewing** : "Dr. Hawkins! Hold your arms up!"

 **Starforce** (beat, doing as instructed): "Try not to miss."

(also DEX 30. Firewing destroys the power suppressors on Starforce's arms. And just in time, too...)

(also DEX 30. Even though he is blind, Kanrok reaches out with a hand toward where he just heard Starforce, intending to time-bubble the Phazor's newest prize. Unfortunately for him, Starforce having to wait for his suppressors to be destroyed means that he's been holding HIS action)

 **Starforce** (firing a pushed TK offensive strike into Kanrok at point-blank range): "I don't think so, Malva Fett."

(15 meters later, a CON-stunned Kanrok, already down 1 BODY and 42 STUN, slams into a rock shelf for another 27 STUN. He is out)

 **Valzad** : "WHAT?!?"

(segment 3, effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk hits Biomaster's play date from the previous segment with an energy shuriken set for 10d6 Drain END, draining 37 more END)

(DEX 30. Ranger takes a recovery)

(also DEX 30. Biomaster hits his target from the previous segment with another neurokinetic blast for another 40 END. Since it only had 16 left, it now takes 50 STUN and falls to its knees, CON-stunned)

(also DEX 30. Starforce telekinetically grabs the remaining unengaged Shadow Guard and throws him HARD against the force-bubble surrounding Valzad and his throne. The Shadow Guard takes 59 STUN and falls CON-stunned at the Phazor's feet as the force-bubble collapses)

 **Firewing** (to Starforce, enraged): "YOU ATTACKED THE PHAZOR!!"

 **Starforce** : "News flash?" He was coming to retrieve *you*, saw our fight, and decided he liked ME better!"

(shocked pause, held gaze)

(also DEX 30. Kanrok is back into positive STUN, but still blind until the end of the turn. He tries to play possum and take another recovery, until he hears a human female's voice in his mind)

 **Thelambra** : ((Four words. I don't think so.))

(DEX 29. As Thelambra walks away, a large branch from the tree hanging over Kanrok inexplicably breaks off from the trunk, hitting him in the head and knocking him out)

(segment 4, effective DEX 33. Warlord switches to rail gun and microgrenades, hitting his previous target for a total of 13 more BODY and 88 more STUN. It topples backward to the ground from the knockback, out)

 **Firewing** (in sheer disbelief): "What?"

 **Starforce** (angry, pointing to the Phazor): "He thinks that you're a has-been fit only to be thrown out with the rest of the trash!" (beat) "YOU'RE NOTHING TO HIM ANYMORE!!"

(beat, then Firewing takes his segment 3 action. He hits Valzad with intense dessication, immediately lowering Valzad's STR, CON, DEX, SPD, REC, END, and STUN by 50% of their baseline values)

(segment 5, effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk pumps another energy shuriken set for 10d6 Drain END into her previous target, making it take another 36 STUN)

(DEX 30. Ranger takes another recovery as he tracks where this battle is going)

 **Ranger** : "Starforce! Pull back, we're gonna beam out in a moment!"

 **Starforce** : "Understood, boss!"

(also DEX 30. Starforce half-move flash-steps closer to Ranger, and expends the rest of his action to hit his segment 3 target with a TK Offensive Strike for 68 more STUN. It's out even before it finishes sliding along the ground from the knockback. As a beneficial side effect, there is now nothing between Firewing and Valzad)

 **Starforce** (to Firewing): "Mister Phazor is all yours!"

(Firewing smiles, then while still maintaining his intense dessication starts an implacable walk toward Valzad)

 **Firewing** : "Valzad, your reign has been a DISGRACE to the Malvan people! Prepare to pay for that."

(also DEX 30. Biomaster finally administers the coup de grace to the Shadow Guard he and Ladyhawk have been abusing with END drains. It's out)

 **Valzad** (panicking): "Help me! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!"

 **Starforce** (to Valzad): "You're on your own, champ. Have fun!"

 **Ranger** : "Everyone, let's get out of the ampitheatre here and prepare for beam-out!"

(tense pause as everyone does just that. Someone or something speaking in Malvan can be heard from behind them as they exit. Had anyone been translating, they would have heard the phrase "Activating Emergency Protection Protocol")

(Warlord has one gauntlet up around his helmet as he flies alongside, as if he is in radio communication with someone. He finally lands and stops the rescue party )

 **Warlord** : "We have a problem with teleporting away."

 **Starforce** : "What, they went offline? You're kidding me!"

 **Warlord** : "This isn't _Star Trek_ , brother! The _Tashkent_ just informed me the Malvans have just deployed an interdiction field in our immediate area."

 **Biomaster** : "We're stranded here?"

 **Warlord** : "Not exactly. My crew is spoofing the Malvan's own internal teleportation network. Until they catch us at it, we can still get off their ship."

 **Ladyhawk** (Danger Sense pulsing): "And the bad news?"

 **Warlord** : "We'll only be able to beam off two at a time. Teleport room, Director-General Jameson and Ms. d'Alembert, NOW."

 **Thelambra** : "Wait, WHA..."

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

 **Starforce** (popping his faceplate open): "Okay, that was abrupt even by *your* standards, Sergei."

 **Warlord** : "Dr. Fuseli, you will accompany Dr. Hawkins on his transport. Julia, you're with me."

 **Ladyhawk** (hotly): "Oh NO you..."

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

 **Starforce** (angry): "SERGEI!"

(Firewing's ranged flame attacks can now be heard from the ampitheatre, being used at full power)

 **Biomaster** (looking over Starforce's shoulder): "Oh, my GOD!"

(Starforce turns around. His jaw drops open in shock, then his faceplate slams down)

(Valzad's throne has turned into a silvery bubble, almost like mercury, standing on what appear to be eight tentacle-like legs, looming over the ampitheatre and dwarfing Firewing who is now flying around it and peppering it with flame blasts. One leg reaches up and casually swats Firewing through the air toward Starforce and Biomaster)

 **Starforce** (flash-stepping, to Biomaster): "TAKE COVER!!"

(Biomaster barely dives out of Firewing's way in time)

* * *

(outside the Phazarian Ampitheatre, World-ship _Phazor One_. One second later)

(Firewing has tumbled to a stop just beyond Starforce and Biomaster, knocked unconscious by the eldritch-abomination-looking mecha which used to be Phazor Valzad's throne -- which, in an unfortunately-related development, is now advancing on the three of them)

 **Starforce** (looking at the mecha): "Matt, if I hold off Cthulhu One here, can you heal Firewing?"

 **Biomaster** (grabbing his hypospray): "I don't even think my metabolic accelerants WORK on Malvan physiology!"

 **Starforce** : "One way to find out." (beat, attempts to hold the mecha in place with his TK) "I'd really like this thing I'm trying to hold back to be HIS problem, not ours!"

(Biomaster sets the hypo, then places it alongside Firewing's neck)

 **Biomaster** (injecting Firewing): "Here goes nothing."

(for a tense moment, nothing happens. Suddenly, Firewing springs up from a prone to a sitting position, his eyes open)

 **Biomaster** (resetting the hypo): "Allow me to give you something else that will accelerate your recovery time in your upcoming fight..."

 **Firewing** : "NO!"

 **Starforce** (grunting): "Any time, guys?"

 **Firewing** : "I've dishonored myself enough taking drugs to cheat my way to victory..."

 **Biomaster** (angry): "This ISN'T about victory, damn you! This is about SURVIVAL!!"

(the ground shakes underneath them as Starforce briefly succeeds in throwing the mecha to the ground)

 **Firewing** (beat): "Do it."

(Biomaster injects him again. Beat, then Firewing levitates into the air, powers at full strength)

 **Firewing** : "Robert Hawkins! Stand aside and leave the traitor Valzad to ME!!"

 **Starforce** (releasing his TK hold on the mecha and flash-stepping away): "Gladly!"

(with a mighty collision, Firewing hits the mecha and knocks it backward toward the Phazarian Ampitheatre. His follow-up flame strikes succeed in knocking it back into the Ampitheatre and out of the immediate sight of both Starforce and Biomaster)

 **Starforce** (flash-stepping to Biomaster): "What TOOK you guys? That *thing* is a lot stronger than it looks!"

 **Biomaster** : "He needed a pep talk."

(tense pause, as they both observe the increasingly-violent battle now moving away from them)

 **Starforce** : "At least he's taking the fight away from us."

 **Biomaster** : "What concerns me is that Firewing's taking the fight toward the Hyperspatial Siphon! What do you think is going to happen once it *gets* there?"

 **Starforce** (beat): "We need to get out of here. NOW."

 **Biomaster** : "We're nowhere NEAR the original beam-out coordinates! How is the _Tashkent_ going to *find* us?"

 **Starforce** : "Leave that to me."

* * *

(CASV _Tashkent_ , between the orbits of Saturn and Uranus. One second later)

(The Malvan world-ship dominates the main viewscreen as the bridge crew works frantically to try and find Starforce and Biomaster)

 **Ladyhawk** (screaming, to Warlord): "HOW COULD YOU LOSE HIM AGAIN?!?"

 **Warlord** : "We had no way of knowing a superbattle would break out in the exact spot we were using for beam-out, Mrs. Hawkins! Screaming at me ISN'T going to find your husband ANY QUICKER..."

 **Ranger** (in his best parade-ground voice): "PEOPLE! FOCUS!!"

(tense pause, held gazes all around)

 **Warlord** (to his teleporter tech): "Fokus na zony boyevykh deystviy! Kakoy istochnik energii d-r Khokins?" /* Focus on the battle zone! Which energy source is Dr. Hawkins? */

 **Bridge Bunny 1** : "Nashi datchiki ne mogut razlichat' mezhdu batareyami ZPE doktora Khokinsa i batarey Malvan ZPE!" /* Our sensors can't differentiate between Dr. Hawkins' ZPE batteries and Malvan ZPE batteries! */

 **Warlord** (angry): "Mogut li oni razlichat' ZPE batarey i energii podpisi Ognekrylov v?" /* Can they differentiate between ZPE batteries and Firewing's energy signature? */

 **Bridge Bunny 1** : "Vozmozhno. Dayte mne minutu, chtoby perekonfigurirovat' massiv." /* Possibly. Give me a moment to reconfigure the array. */

 **Warlord** : "Kogda vy cherez , tselevoy istochnik ZPE, chto ne boretsya Ognekrylov..." /* When you're through, target the ZPE source that ISN'T fighting Firewing... */

 **Bridge Bunny 2** : "Ser? Peredacha ot vblizi koordinat puchka vverkh, tol'ko audio. YA ne znayu, chto sdelat' iz nego." /* Sir? Transmission from near the beam-up coordinates, audio only. I do not know what to make of it */

 **Warlord** : "Na audio." /* On audio */

(The bridge is filled with the sound of what to the Americans is an easily-recognizable pop hit from several decades ago. Ranger and Thelambra look at each other, barely able to restrain themselves from laughing. Ladyhawk rolls her eyes)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Warlord): "It's Nerd-boy, Sergei, and you've just been Rickrolled!"

 **Warlord** (beat, to teleporter tech): "Glavnaya v na etoy peredache!" /* Home in on that transmission! */

(tense pause)

 **Bridge Bunny 1** : "Poluchili ikh! Initsiirovaniye teleport..." /* Got them! Initiating teleport... */

(zzzzzZZZZZAPP!!)

 **Starforce** (throwing up): (HWUAUUGH!!) "I HATE quantum displacement teleportation with a white-hot burning PASSION!" (hachk!)

 **Warlord** : "You're welcome, brother."

(On the main viewscreen, the Phazor's world-ship explodes as Biomaster helps Starforce back to his feet. Awkward pause)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Starforce): "You're becoming QUITE the expert on interstellar regicide, aren't you?" /* "The Varanyi Civil War" */

 **Starforce** (panicked): "It wasn't my fault! I didn't cause it! The Phazor's throne turned into some godawful spider-mecha and that was fighting Firewing before you all saved me and Matt just now."

 **Biomaster** : "He's not making it up. After what I just saw, I wish to God that he *was*!"

 **Warlord** (pointing to screen): "Relax, Dr. Fuseli! No one could have survived that."

 **Starforce** : "Congratulations, Sergei. You just guaranteed one of them actually did."

 **Bridge Bunny 1** : "Prognoziruyemyye musora oblako vozdeystviya 20 sekund, ser!" /* Projected debris cloud impact 20 seconds, sir! */

 **Warlord** : "Rulevoy, kurs 0 po 0 , vperedi polnaya! Vytashchi nas otsyuda!" /* Helm, course 0 by 0, ahead full! Get us out of here! */

 **Bridge Bunny 2** : "Slushayus', ser !" /* Aye aye, sir! */

(engines spooling to full power, the _Tashkent_ turns toward the distant Sun and accelerates clear of the world-ship's grave)

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. Two days later)

(The Veranda overlooking Lake Lewisville is set up for another one of the Manor's famous Texas barbecues. Ted, Olivia, Matt, Bob, and Julie are entertaining StarGuard Andre Almena while Shina supervises food preparation)

 **Ranger** (to Andre): "So you just got back in-system today?"

 **Andre** : "I've been busy for the past week defusing a potential diplomatic crisis involving the Ixendarans, the Varanyi, and the Perseid-Hzeel Neutral Zone."

 **Thelambra** : "Isn't the Neutral Zone the one the Varanyi are helping to maintain?"

 **Andre** : "Which is what has the Ixendarans upset. You would be, too, if your polity was sandwiched between powerful fleet elements of your greatest adversary."

 **Ranger** : "Those elements of the Varanyi Battle Line are there to guarantee Earth does not get exploited by *either* the Perseids or the Hzeel during their war! Nothing more."

 **Andre** : "A laudable goal, and one which the Sh'Garothayn's ambassadors were most insistent upon when approached. The Ixendarans see things differently, however." (beat, sips an iced tea) "Given the emnity between them and the Varanyi, can't say as I blame them."

 **Thelambra** : "The Star*Guard's going to be able to work a solution out, aren't they?"

 **Andre** : "We think we have a solution that makes both sides happy. The Varanyi de-escalate their patrols along their common frontier with the Cojoined Republic, reduce their presence in the Neutral Zone, and provide a financial aid package to the Ixendarans. All those should allow the Ixendarans to increase their *own* presence in the Neutral Zone to make up for the reduced Varanyi presence without breaking *their* budget."

 **Ranger** : "Hope it works."

 **Andre** : "Me, too." (beat) "So what was this thing with the Malvan Phazor in-system that I just missed?"

 **Ranger** : "The Phazor was looking to recapture the supervillain Firewing, caught up with him as he was getting his butt handed to him by Dr. Hawkins over a misunderstanding involving his wife, and decided Dr. Hawkins was going to be the next superstar of the Phazarian Arena."

 **Andre** (waving a hand over toward where Bob and Julie are talking with Matt): "You were able to resuce him from his audition, obviously."

 **Ranger** : "Not without some cost to the Malvans." (beat) "The Phazor's world-ship was destroyed after he engaged Firewing in combat onboard."

 **Andre** (shocked): "Survivors?"

 **Thelambra** : "I didn't sense any, but my scan was at extreme range and very hurried since President Varinnikov's flagship was busy dodging and outrunning debris."

 **Andre** : "I'll notify the StarGuard for Malva's sector when I return to Europa base. Not that we really need to worry about a Malvan Civil War or anything given the state of their society's degeneration."

 **Ranger** : "Is there any chance that their new Phazor could do something about that?"

 **Andre** : "Galactic history shows that numerous Phazors have attempted to reverse the decline of the Malvan Empire for over 100,000 years. None have succeeded." (beat) "Malva is so far gone now that I doubt ANYONE could awaken it again."

 **Thelambra** : "Firewing could have."

 **Andre** : "What makes you say that?"

 **Thelambra** : "I sensed a... change in him during the course of our rescue mission. He was torn between his desire for honorable combat, his desire to win at all costs, and a defeat at Robert's hands which bordered on the term 'curb-stomp' when I first linked with him. At the end, before the world-ship blew up, he wasn't torn by any of those." (beat) "It was like he had finally found something greater than himself to be his calling in life."

 **Ranger** : "He did spend a lot of time talking with Julie while we were pursuing the Skyspear..."

 **Andre** : "Concerns which may be academic depending on if there were any survivors. I'll have my marshals sweep the debris field and see if they can pick up any clues."

 **Ranger** : "Thanks. Let us know if there's anything we need to worry about after your investigation."

 **Andre** : "Will do."

(he wanders over to Bob, Julie, and Matt)

 **Biomaster** : "StarGuard Almena! An honor."

 **Andre** (nodding): "Dr. Fuseli."

 **Starforce** : "Checking up on me after my abduction?"

 **Andre** : "Actually, I needed to discuss a business proposal with you and your wife."

 **Biomaster** : "Leaving the Star*Guard gig?"

 **Andre** : "What I need to discuss with them comes straight from the Council of Overseers on Odrugar."

(Bob, Julie, and Matt's eyes all widen)

 **Biomaster** (shocked): "I... think I'll be seeing when Shina's about to serve!"

(Matt excuses himself)

 **Andre** (to Bob and Julie): "You are familiar with Mordace's attack on Odrugar five years ago?"

 **Starforce** : "I remember reading something about it in the PRIMUS Superhuman Survey back then, but we've never dealt with the Star*Guard much."

 **Andre** : "Because of the destruction Mordace wrought, the Overseers find themselves in the position of having to contract out to other civilizations to build equipment for the Star*Guard which used to be manufactured indigineously on Odrugar."

 **Starforce** : "I seriously doubt even ProStar has the technical capabilities to replicate your Star Staff, Andre..."

 **Andre** (interrupting): "Not Star Staves. Powered armor."

(Bob and Julie's jaws drop open in shock)

* * *

**EPILOGUE** : Cavern of the Wisdom Stones, Malva. One week later

(there is a flare of light, and Firewing flies into the cavern. Strange, calcified rock formations resembling statues of elderly Malvans surround him on all sides. The rock formations begin to fluoresce as Firewing lands)

 **Firewing** : "I am here, oh Great Ones, to seek the guidance of the Wisdom Stones."

(within his mind, the sound of many voices in different pitches speaking in unison can now be heard)

 **Stones** : ((at long last, the prodigal son returns to Malva. What advice can a Firewing possibly seek or expect from us?))

 **Firewing** : "Do not mock me, Great Ones. There are limits to even a Firewing's wisdom. I seek your help to transcend them."

 **Stones** : ((Fifteen years ago, Ariax Thone, you came to us claiming to seek power when it was absolution for your sins in the arena you actually desired. You gained it. Now you come to us seeking *wisdom*?))

 **Firewing** : "Yes."

 **Stones** : ((you care not for the consequences your quest will have on yourself? Or Malva? Or the galaxy?))

 **Firewing** : "I seek what I ask."

(tense pause)

 **Stones** : ((it was our hope when we sent you to the Furnace of the First Ones that you would be reborn as Malva's savior. We chose well, indeed. What is it you require our wisdom about?))

 **Firewing** : "From the example of a primitive species' love between male and female, I learned that our people lack the conviction of believing in something greater than themselves."

 **Stones** : ((very good! Your growth in wisdom during your self-imposed exile pleases us))

 **Firewing** : "How do I reconcile this new wisdom with the powers granted me by the Furnace? This is the mystery that still eludes me, Great Ones!"

 **Stones** : ((fortunately, it does *not* elude us. Weapons are not just forged, Ariax Thone. They are tempered, as well!))

 **Firewing** : "For what purpose?"

 **Stones** : ((to save our people))

 **Firewing** : "I am but one Malvan, Great Ones! What can I do to fight the decadence and decline so pervasive in our society since our glory days?"

 **Stones** : ((you can start by knowing what caused what you condemn about today's Malva))

 **Firewing** : "Tell me."

 **Stones** : ((in the last days of the War of the Elder Worm, the last of their sorcerors gathered to cast a terrible enchantment on the Malvan Empire as one last, spiteful blow against us))

 **Firewing** (shocked): "No."

 **Stones** (continuing): ((over the course of uncounted millenia since, this enchantment has wreaked its terrible vengeance, sapping the Malvans of their ancient vitality and reducing us to a mere shadow of our former glory))

(shocked pause)

 **Firewing** : "It was your hope that I could somehow fight this... this curse should I become a Firewing?"

 **Stones** : ((yes))

 **Firewing** : "How?"

 **Stones** : ((become the leader you were destined to be. The Helacthiat Throne is now vacant, and yours by right of single combat))

 **Firewing** : "Right of single combat hasn't been a justification for ascension in half a million years! That's... barbaric!!"

 **Stones** : ((it is necessary to save our people))

 **Firewing** : "Is there no other way?"

 **Stones** : ((the hour grows late for Malva. There are few better options remaining to save our people))

(tense pause)

 **Firewing** : "Then it is time for the House of Thone to ascend to the Helacthiat Throne, to reclaim for the people of Malva the birthright so treacherously leeched from us by the Elder Worm's last foul ritual!"

 **Stones** : ((be very careful what you are about to do, Ariax Thone...))

 **Firewing** : "Ariax Thone no longer exists." (beat, voice and mind ringing as his powers flare dramatically) "I am Ariax XLIX, Phazor of Malva!"

* * *

(fin)


End file.
